s m i l e
by AnnaSehuna
Summary: [YEWON ll FICLET ll BL] - "Namanya Kim Yesung. Dia tinggal di Child's Garden. Kau tahu tempat apa itu?"


**standard disclaimer applied.**

**NOTE[!]:** Hanya sebuah fanfiksi super singkat untuk YeWon Day. Super AU. _Total remake from my original fiction!_

**Happy YeWon Day \(^~^)/**

* * *

...

Bulan ke dua belas di tahun ini.

Seoul tertutup salju sisa badai yang hampir turun setiap malam. Salju turun satu-satu. Meliuk terbawa angin yang mempermainkan geraknya. Desau angin menggesek jendela yang kacanya memburam, menyembunyikan para penghuninya yang memilih berada di dalam. Secangkir cokelat hangat dan pemanas ruangan yang menyala di suhu tinggi, menjadikan mereka memilih mengabaikan tarian salju di luar dan halaman yang membeku.

Namun hal ini tak berlaku untuk sosok itu.

Sosok yang tengah berada di sebuah pemakaman umum di sudut kota Seoul. Sahu yang berada di bawah lima derajat dan butiran salju yang menyelimuti bahunya membuat sosok itu bergeming. Tak ada tanda-tanda ia ingin beranjak dan meninggalkan batu bernama di depannya.

Jemari yang terbungkus sarung tangan _wool_ sewarna salju terus saja mengelus batu pualam di depannya.

Matanya yang sewarna permata _hazel_ terlihat tanpa cahaya. Seolah magnet memaksa matanya untuk terus terpancang pada sosok lain yang tengah terbaring tanpa suara di depannya.

"Bumie …" ucapan dari bibir itu lebih meyerupai bisikan. Karena ia tahu betapa pun ia menjerit. Setinggi apa pun oktaf suaranya, sosok si pemilik nama itu takkan bangun.

'Tes' Sebentuk air mata menetes tepat di atas batu marmer itu.

Pria itu, Choi Siwon menangis. Untuk seseorang yang pergi meninggalkanya. Seseorang yang takkan ada betapa pun ia mengharapkannya lagi.

Setelah mengusap air mata yang sempat meluncur di pipinya, Siwon bangkit.

Ia memandang makam Kim KiBum sekali lagi dan mulai beranjak menjauh.

Ia melangkah dalam tunduk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"KyuHyun, kau tunggu di sini saja."_

Sebuah suara seorang pemuda memaksa Siwon untuk mengangkat wajahnya.

Pandangan _hazel_-nya menemukan sesosok pemuda manis yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan banyak bawaan di tangannya. Sejenak permata _hazel _terjebak dalam pusaran sehitam _black hole_ milik pemuda berwajah manis itu.

Keduanya tercenung.

Tanpa saling menyadari bahwa setelah itu takdir mereka akan berubah…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah beberapa detik, Siwon berjengit dan segera tersadar.

Ia kembali membawa wajahnya dalam tunduk dan melanjutkan langkah. Ia melewati sebuah _limousine_ yang terparkir.

Lirikannya melihat sosok pemuda lain berambut ikal yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"_You okay, Sir_?" mendadak pemuda berambut ikal yang berdiri di samping _limousine_ berucap sesuatu.

Siwon berhenti dan menatap pemuda itu, yang masih bersedekap dengan pandangan tetap pada deretan nisan di depannya.

"Maaf, Anda bertanya pada saya?"

Pemuda itu melepaskan tangannya dan tersenyum ke arah Siwon.

"Hanya kau satu-satunya 'Sir' di sini."

Siwon berhenti. "Aku baik-baik saja…"

Pemuda itu seolah tak peduli pada pernyataan Siwon dan memilih melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Orang yang pergi ke sini, adalah mereka yang kehilangan. Aku merasa kau sama dengan dia." Pemuda bernama KyuHyun itu menunjuk ke arah sosok yang sedang berada di sebuah makam. "Matamu, mata yang kehilangan dan terluka, namun berusaha mati-matian kau sembunyikan."

"Tidak. Kami berbeda. Aku kehilangan orang yang kusayangi." Siwon mengelak cepat.

"Kau pikir dia tidak? Untuk apa dia ke sini kalau bukan untuk orang yang dia sayangi? Lihatlah, dan kau akan mengerti, bahwa dia kehilangan lebih banyak," ucap KyuHyun pelan.

Siwon terdiam. Dia segera berbalik dan mengikuti arah pandangan KyuHyun.

_Caramel_-nya menatap gerak-gerik pemuda di depannya.

Ia bergerak pada satu makam. _Mungkinkah sahabatnya?_

Makam kedua. _Apakah orang tuanya?_

Makam ke tiga.

Makam ke empat.

Samar-samar ia melihat pemuda berwajah manis itu meletakkan sebuah kue.

_Siapa mereka sebenarnya?_

Kenapa…

"Mereka adalah orang yang berarti bagi Yesung—nama pemuda itu. Kau lihat 'kan dia kehilangan lebih banyak?" KyuHyun seolah bisa membaca pikiran Siwon. "Dia kehilangan orang tuanya dan kakaknya… dalam usia yang masih sangat muda. Sekarang dia tinggal di _Child's Garden_."

KyuHyun menatap Siwon tajam. "Kau tahu tempat apa itu?"

Siwon tak menjawab.

Ia tak mengerti apa yang terpancar dari mata _black hole_ milik pemuda bernama Yesung itu.

_Black hole_ itu seolah menyembunyikan sejuta misteri. Entah apa. Siwon merasa tak ada yang aneh selain raut kesedihan yang mungkin tersembunyi dalam kekelaman _black hole_-nya. Atau karena mereka sama-sama kehilangan.

Tapi, selain itu Siwon merasa ada yang sama di antara mereka.

Tapi, itu sulit untuk ditemukan. Ia merasa 'sesuatu' itu tersembunyi terlalu dalam di dalam diri pemuda itu.

Sesuatu yang ia tak mengerti.

Namun sejenak saat mata mereka bertemu, ada sesuatu yang mencuat.

Begitu mendesak.

Membuat hati ini sesak.

Sekali lagi, Siwon tak mengerti apa yang 'sama' di antara mereka.

_Kenapa justru KyuHyun yang tahu?_

Karena satu-satunya yang Siwon tahu, ia merasakan hatinya berdenyut saat menatap _black hole_ itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung masih sibuk dengan menara dadunya ketika Leeteuk masuk ke ruang bermain.

KyuHyun yang menyadarinya segera menutup_ laptop_-nya dan menatap Leeteuk.

"Yesungie," panggil Leeteuk pelan.

"Ya?" Yesung menjawab tanpa melepaskan konsentrasi pada menaranya.

"Ada yang ingin kuberitahukan."

"Silahkan…"

Leeteuk mengangguk pada seseorang di pintu.

Sosok yang dari tadi berdiri di luar itu pun masuk dan berdiri di samping Leeteuk.

"Aku memberimu seorang teman. Dia akan menemanimu saat KyuHyun sedang berkerja. Ini, Choi Siwon. Pria yang akan menjadi temanmu…"

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya, dan pandangan _onyx_-nya menemukan _caramel_ pria berambut hitam pekat yang sedang tersenyum kaku ke arahnya.

"Choi Siwon _imnida_.…"

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya. Terdiam dan menatap Siwon cukup lama sebelum akhirnya tersenyum ceria. "Aku ingat! Kau Tuan Berwajah Sedih yang waktu itu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Salju masih mengguyur Seoul keesokan harinya.

Pemuda bernama Yesung itu masih tercenung di balik bangunan tinggi mirip kastil yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama ini. Ia bagaikan pangeran dalam negeri dongeng yang dikutuk oleh penyihir di dalam sebuah kastil. Matanya memandang ke arah tarian salju di luar jendela, sementara tangan berjemari kecilnya memainkan _rubik's cube_ yang entah sudah kali ke berapa ia berhasil menyatukan enam warna berbeda dalam tiap-tiap sisinya.

"Kau tidak ingin turun?" Sebuah suara memaksa YeSung terdiam sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya menoleh.

Sesosok pria tinggi yang kemarin dikenalkan oleh Leeteuk sebagai temannya berdiri di belakangnya. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah robot gundam berwarna biru dan hitam. Gundam Yesung.

Yesung tertawa. "Tuan Berwajah Sedih!" Dengan gerakan cepat ia melompat dari kursi di balik jendela yang barusan didudukinya. Ia mendekat ke arah Siwon yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak turun dan bermain dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa berteman dengan mereka." Yesung menunduk. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Wajah manis pemuda itu berubah muram.

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka bilang, aku hanyalah anak yatim piatu yang tidak punya siapa-siapa."

Tangan Siwon bergerak tanpa perintah otaknya. Mengelus surai kecoklatan pemuda yang tingginya sebatas dagunya itu.

"Kau punya aku."

Mata Yesung membulat lucu. "Kau?"

"Bukankah Leeteuk bilang kita adalah teman?" Siwon mengulurkan gundam yang dari tadi berada di tangannya.

Yesung tersenyum cerah menerima gundam dari tangan Siwon. Kemarin, tangan gundam itu rusak ketika ia membantingnya saat Leeteuk tidak menuruti keinginannya untuk mengunjungi makam orang tuanya. Dan kini gundam itu telah kembali utuh. Tuan Berwajah Sedih telah memperbaikinya.

Tuan Berwajah Sedih yang sebenarnya berharap dapat menemukan esensi hidupnya kembali setelah kehilangan sosok kekasihnya. Sebelum ia bertemu Yesung, Siwon merasa dialah orang yang paling menderita. Hidupnya seolah ikut terkubur bersama mayat beku Kim Kibum. Tapi, saat ia bertemu Yesung ia merasa berbeda. Ia merasa menemukan kembali hidupnya. Saat ia memperbaiki gundam Yesung, saat itulah ia merasa bahwa hidupnya telah kembali.

"Kau tahu, Tuan Berwajah Sedih—" ucap Yesung tiba-tiba membawa Siwon kembali ke dunia mereka. Siwon menunduk menatap wajah di depannya yang lagi-lagi tersenyum manis. "Kau terlihat sangat tampan saat tersenyum. Aku suka senyummu."

Siwon tercekat.

Detik itu jugalah ia menyadari bahwa senyum kaku yang ia tunjukkan pada Yesung kemarin, saat mereka pertama bertemu adalah senyum pertamanya setelah bertahun-tahun ekspresi itu absen dari wajahnya.

Choi Siwon telah mendapatkan senyumnya kembali.

"Aku ingin memanggilmu 'Tuan Berwajah Tampan'."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Namanya Kim Yesung. Trauma hebatlah yang membawanya ke sini. _Child's Garden_, yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya sekarang."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Kau tahu tempat apa itu _Child's Garden_?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Sebuah panti asuhan sekaligus _Medical Research Center _untuk penderita gangguan kejiawaan. Ya, Yesung sudah berusia dua puluh tahun tahun. Tapi tingkahnya masih seperti anak-anak berusia tujuh tahun."_

**...**

* * *

**Cranes' Corner: **Heyooo happy YeWon Day everyone! Karena aku mau _publish_ dua fanfiksi untuk YeWon Day, maka ini adalah _opening_-nya. Fanfiksi ke dua akan aku _publish_ besok tepat di harinya. :D Anw, ini adalah tahun pertamaku merayakan YeWon Day, karena pada bulan April kemarin aku _missed_ KyuSung Day—my another OTP— dan aku memutuskan untuk mengalihkannya pada YeWon Day. ^~^

Seperti biasa fanfiksiku pasti _cliffhanger_, gaje dan lagi-lagi aku membuat Yesung kena gangguan mental. (-_-) _But, mind to gimme review? ^~^_

* * *

**© cranescort, 2010-2013**


End file.
